


ad meliora

by zhililing



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhililing/pseuds/zhililing
Summary: 生命之流似乎真的会对Ω的生理周期产生影响。
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 3





	ad meliora

**Author's Note:**

> abo，结局后时间线，有官方小说内容剧透  
> 路德（β）x雷诺（Ω）  
> 捏造很多，为了把abo世界观融入进去私设也很多（……  
> 基本前提是米德加已经比较平权了（……）  
> 能接受的话再看下去吧！

生命之流肆虐的那一天之前大多数人们并没有想象到自己今后将要面对怎样的灾难性后果，不如说基本上不可能想象得到这之后人们对这颗星球可能会变成什么样子毫无概念。神罗大厦停止工作导致了原本也属于业务一环的药物开发彻底停摆，而星痕症又让人们的生活雪上加霜。  
生活在圆盘之上的Ω们早已习惯依靠神罗制抑制剂来缓解发情期带来的生活诸多不便，而神罗公司较为完备的福利制度也是人们缺乏危机感的首要原因之一。尽管住在贫民窟的Ω们通常都是在黑市医生手里获取更加简单且便宜的粗制药物，但是不可否认的是神罗公司的抑制剂生产线毫无疑问地在让Ω能够正常地参加工作以在维持社会秩序这一方面上起到了很大的助力作用。

雷诺在确认仓库街的状况的时候下意识地皱起了眉。药品仓库这边聚集了大量的β性别的男女老少。生命之流似乎确实有影响内分泌，紊乱生理周期的作用，但是现在恐怕没有科学家有余暇对这样难得一见的现象的影响进行详细的研究。按照今天来搬取物资的义工的说法，似乎有相当多Ω的发情期提前了，而由于米德加内抑制剂的配给受到严格的管控，人们家中并没有多余的药品。在因此而躁动的α们引发流血暴力冲突之前由不会容易受到信息素影响的β来领取药物固然是很好的选择，但是他们现在也没有人手能够对代领者和登记在册的Ω名单进行一一核实。药品仓库很快就被搬空了。考虑到米德加的人口，仓库中储存的药物分量的确是杯水车薪，看到这些救急的药物能够发挥作用也的确应该是值得高兴的事情，但是雷诺还是无法抑制地感到不安。这之后又该怎么办呢？神罗的药物生产线恐怕一时半会无法恢复。  
路德完成了武器仓库的清点和密码重新设置工作之后走到雷诺旁边，作为雷诺多年的搭档他很容易就能想到雷诺瞪着表格发呆的原因。路德拍了拍雷诺的肩。

原则上而言，塔克斯是不会招募Ω成员的，毕竟作为神罗公司的影子机构，塔克斯并不需要应对所谓性别歧视这种来自社会舆论的指责。然而雷诺是个例外。  
在路德和雷诺的第二性别分化之前他们就来到了维尔德主任麾下，雷诺的第二性别在当时的社长和维尔德主任之间引起了一些小小的争论，但是最终雷诺还是留了下来。而塔克斯自身也享受到了拥有一个Ω成员的福利——考虑到他们的工作性质，一些任务交予Ω来做有时候更容易达成目的。对于雷诺来说一切也没有什么不同，甚至可以说只有好处没有坏处：Ω的带薪休假要比其他两性社员来的都要长，而且每个月还有药物补贴（尽管药物都是公司内部配发的，并不需要他们真的支出工资去买），还给了雷诺很多在念叨soldier待遇不好的一脸泄气的扎克斯面前倍感优越的机会。  
在体检结果出来的那时，雷诺以他一贯得意的速度抢了路德的检查结果看了一眼，看到上面写出的β之后就顿时失去兴致，慢悠悠地把纸片还给路德。  
“没意思。”  
确实。路德接过他自己的检查结果，在心里附和雷诺。β，最普通的性别，和路德喜欢的刺激相去甚远。但是也许这样也不赖，路德想。起码他可以经常保持理智，不会因为信息素而失控，这样算来他就有更多的时间去投入真正刺激的工作。

塔克斯分成了两组行动，雷诺和路德，曾和伊莉娜。虽然也有在人手不足的情况下提升工作效率这一原因，但是实际上是雷诺他们落后了。在抑制剂已经没有库存了的现在，雷诺也不得不把一片药掰成两半吃。相应的药效自然是打了折扣，但是这也是无奈之举。神罗的抑制剂是由外用的气味抑制和内服的激素抑制两部分组成，因为喷剂的外用药量总是多一些，所以姑且还有余量，但内服部分就不行了。简单地说来，雷诺不会散发出过量信息素，却仍旧容易被其他α的信息素影响。“就像单方面的遮断，只能进不能出。”雷诺咧了咧嘴，在电话里向曾解释，现在为了保险起见他和路德只好一直一起行动。  
“主任那边带来的情报，在圆盘之外粗制抑制剂并没有出现显著短缺的迹象，但是要起码停药一个生理周期之后才能换药。”曾有些为难地顿了顿。“不要勉强。实在撑不住就休息。”  
曾似乎对于这几天没日没夜地驱动塔克斯仅有的几人这种作战方式心怀歉疚，作为β他也知道作息不规律也会对Ω发情期的表现产生消极的影响。  
“也许可以拜托伊莉娜做个临时标记？或者拜托社长？”

曾的提议被伊莉娜和雷诺一同严正拒绝了，但雷诺还是不得不自己面对自己选择的苦果。虽然曾很好心地只交给路德和雷诺监工雕像的建造和重新粉刷石崖度假村的招牌这样简单的工作，但连日奔波对雷诺的身体造成的影响比他自己想的要更严重，于是雷诺只能老老实实地躺在屋里，把工作交给路德去做。雷诺拜托路德去神罗大厦看看实验室是否还有研究途中的新药样本。路德沉默了一会，还是答应了。毕竟他们现在也没有更好的选择。

在石崖度假村的一间严格遮蔽了气息的旅舍房间内，雷诺在床上来回翻滚着。理论上他手上的抑制剂完全足够撑过这次发情期，但是不知道出于什么原因在他如此省吃俭用之后发情期仍旧迟迟不肯结束。雷诺只觉得自己毫无睡意，大脑中却一团浆糊。在朦胧恍惚中他想起自己以前看过的八卦周刊志上曾经在猎奇的专栏刊载过一篇特立独行的医学家的意见，文章指出Ω的发情期异常都是由于使用非自然的手段对自然的生理周期进行干预的结果，人们应该遵循自然的引导通过做爱解决发情期云云。这种论调在Ω的平等权益已经得到了充分保障、抑制剂本身只是作为生理用品不再被污名化了的今天对于人们来说已经沦为了纯粹的笑柄，雷诺也只是大致扫过一眼就翻了过去。只是此时此刻这段他以为自己早就忘记了的内容却让他在意得要命。  
也许他确实需要一场性爱。雷诺想不起来自己上次进行这种运动是在什么时候，最近接二连三的世界级动荡让他难以抽出时间自我满足，更不用说不经标记的Ω的欲望本身就是无底洞。而他因为工作原因不能寻求一个命中注定的α，毕竟只有死亡才是脱离塔克斯的唯一方式。虽说这一切在神罗公司遭受毁灭性打击和曾经被记载殉职了的同僚们再度出现的时候作为原因已经站不住脚，但是雷诺也没有想过改变现状。

正在雷诺胡思乱想的时候门锁咔哒一声开了。是路德。虽然雷诺自己已经闻不出来了，但是他从路德的表情推断出这个房间里他释放出的信息素已经到达了一种相当严重的密度，让β的路德都没办法完全无视。  
“有收获吗？”  
“不完全算是。”路德从西装口袋里拿住一个小瓶，里面放着一颗小胶囊。“药品开发部门好像没有把研究重点放在新型的抑制剂上面。”路德看起来有些欲言又止。  
“所以这个是？”雷诺坐起身来。隔着墨镜，他从路德的表情中读出了一些复杂的心绪，但他又无法完全地理解状况。换做是平时的雷诺大概能不费吹灰之力就做到“解读搭档的表情”，但是现在他并没有那么敏锐。  
“也许我们真的应该拜托伊莉娜给你做个临时标记。”路德又把那个小瓶放了回去。看来在犹豫之下他选择了后退一步。  
“开什么玩笑。”雷诺倚在床头，他还是不明白路德在迟疑什么。  
“如果曾先生下令，伊莉娜会同意的。”  
“但是首先伊莉娜应该离这里不近。社长安排他们去寻找杰诺瓦。”雷诺只觉得自己的大脑像果冻，他努力地驱使一团果冻运转着。“你在想……显然他们那边的任务更刺激，是我拖了你后腿。”  
但他发现他也只能把想到的东西就那么说出来。“抱歉，搭档。但是发情期的Ω只是为了交配而存在的动物而已。”  
路德仍旧沉默不语。  
“所以你在迟疑什么？我现在可没办法像平时那样只靠表情就完全理解你的意思了。“  
“……我们是搭档，对吧？”路德终于开了口。  
“对啊，这有什么问题吗？”雷诺有些不耐烦，但他还是回应了。  
“无论发生什么都不会改变？”  
“你为什么……？“雷诺从路德的话语里到底看出了一些端倪。”等等，那所以这个药其实是……？费洛蒙拟态药剂？“  
费洛蒙拟态药剂。让β也可以胜任α或Ω的职责，产生出相应性别的信息素的药剂。因为只是存在就有违性别平等的道德观，所以通常只存在于讲述反乌托邦社会的幻想小说中。没想到公司竟然真的在研制这种东西。雷诺倒吸了一口冷气，却又觉得松了一口气。绝佳的解决方案摆在了他们面前。  
看到路德肯定地点了点头，雷诺扑哧地笑了出来。“当然不会改变了，不如说正是因为是搭档，所以没有改变的余地。”  
“听起来像无期徒刑。”但路德的声音显然明快了不少。  
“除了你之外我无法想象和其他的什么人一辈子绑在一起。”  
路德笑了笑。雷诺的话无疑让他下定了决心。他又从口袋里将那个小瓶拿了出来，直接将胶囊吞了下去。“可惜我不是真正的α。”  
“那又如何。我没跟你说吗？”雷诺可以明确地感受到自己的心跳正在加速。也许是还是试验品的原因吧，药见效的很快。α信息素像火山爆发那样膨胀起来充斥着雷诺的鼻腔，但奇妙的是雷诺觉得自己从未对这种暴戾而充斥着进攻性的气息感到这样安心和快乐。路德撩起雷诺因卧床散开的红发露出他的后颈。  
“抑制剂从来都没有短缺过，人们早就不会，接下来也不再会被第二性别或者命中注定这种东西所苦的！“雷诺好像已经恢复了一半的元气，音量都回到了往常的水准。而路德还像平时那样沉默着，在雷诺的后颈留下了一个注定很快会消失的咬痕。


End file.
